Kencan
by prof. creau
Summary: Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, James diterima! Bukan sebagai pacar sih. Cuma ajakan kencan biasa.


**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling**

Kencan (c) prof. creau

Warning: BL/SLASH, little lemon perhaps (?), OOC, don't like don't read~

.

.

31 Oktober, James hampir melompat dari menara Gryffindor karena terlalu girang. Hari ini Severus menerima ajakan kencannya! Duh, mimpi apa James semalam sampai dapat rejeki dari langit begini?

"Prongs, kalau kau masih memasang senyuman mengerikan itu lagi... kami bersumpah mengusirmu dari kamar asrama." Ujar Sirius merinding.

Remus yang dari tadi (mencoba) membaca buku kini jadi terganggu. "James, kau yakin akan pakai jubah itu untuk kencanmu hari ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Balas James, mengabaikan fakta kalau ia terlihat konyol dengan jubah pesta berwarna hijau tua. Jika Remus boleh jujur, ia akan mengatakan pada James bahwa pakaiannya sudah seperti _sugar daddy_ yang siap cari mangsa. "Apa menurutmu aku memerlukan dasi, Moony?"

"Tidak perlu. Yang kau perlukan cuma satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Segelas racun tikus. Kau harus mati sekarang daripada membuat Severus malu."

Sirius terbahak. Peter apalagi. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak kue coklatnya. Di lain pihak, James malah melempar bantal saking kesalnya. "Tapi benar kata Moony, Prongs. Kau kan cuma ke toko teh yang norak itu, untuk apa kau berdandan sampai sebegininya? HAHA—"

"Kalian cuma iri karena aku sudah punya pacar. Dasar _jones._ "

"Oi, oi, jaga ucapanmu, Prongs! Aku itu digilai banyak gadis tahu! Kalau cuma pacar sih tinggal pilih mau yang mana."

"Ah, palsu. Kamu kan tidak suka gadis, Pads." Balas James dengan santainya.

"Aku memang mencari yang sudah bukan gadis lagi. Ya, kau tahulah, gadis yang sudah berpengalaman itu lebih menantang." Sirius tidak mau kalah. James harus bertekuk lutut oleh playboy sekolah ini. Tidak ada gadis yang tidak menyukainya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka semua mengantri dan mau melakukan apapun untuk pewaris Black tersebut.

"Maksudku bukan itu. Kau kan pada dasarnya sama kayak aku."

" _Pardon_?"

"Sama-sama suka cowok."

Bagai terhantam petir, rasanya jantung Sirius mau copot saja. James menyeringai dan berkata, "Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku dengan cara mengencani banyak gadis, Pads. Hal itu sia-sia saja karena kau tidak henti-hentinya melihat si Malfoy itu tiap kali orangnya lewat."

"Prongs, kamu salah paham..." balas Sirius padahal sudah keringat dingin.

Remus dan Peter yang mendengar kenyataan tersebut masih belum sadar dari syoknya. Padfoot dan Lucius Malfoy? Yang benar saja! Mereka butuh ramuan penenang.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu yaaa~"

.

.

Severus Tobias Snape. Itulah nama pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Tangannya memegang tali tas selempang abu-abu, ini kado dari Lucius saat ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Ia mencengkram erat, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah si Potter itu mengelabuinya? Kan orang itu sering mengerjainya.

Severus sudah menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Ia orang yang tidak suka menunggu. Apalagi kalau orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Arlojinya menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat tiga belas menit. 'Harusnya aku tidak mempercayai kata-katanya!' Katanya dalam hati, ketika ia hendak kembali menuju asramanya, seseorang datang.

James. Orang itu James Potter. Severus mengucek matanya supaya tidak salah lihat. Ternyata memang benar itu James... dengan jubah pesta. Hal itu lantas membuat James jadi pusat perhatian. _Fix_ ini sih, Severus balik ke asrama.

"Eh? Sevy! Sevy! Kau mau kemanaaa?!" Sahut James dari kejauhan. Severus malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Melihat sang kekasih—calon kekasih, maksudnya—yang entah mau kabur kemana, membuat James lari mengejar Severus. Dengan tubuh bak pemain Quidditch profesional, tentu saja James mudah menyusul Severus. "Sev, jangan lari!"

Akhirnya, Severus tertangkap... dalam pelukan James. "Le-lepas, Potter!" Severus menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri. Orang-orang sibuk melihat mereka. Pipinya jadi merah sekali.

"Kan kamu yang lari duluan makanya aku kejar." Severus yang lebih pendek dari James masih melakukan perlawanan. "Apa kamu tidak mau pergi denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak kalau kau pakai jubah seperti itu!"

James menyeringai. Ia berbisik di telinga Severus. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah pakai apa-apa saja, ya." Ia menyadari pipi Severus yang bertambah merah. "Kita batalkan kencan di toko teh itu dan sebagai gantinya... kencan di kamaku saja, hm?"

"Ti-ti-tidak mau!"

"Kau benar. Itu ide buruk. Di sana kan ada teman-temanku. Duh, gimana ya..." sejenak James berpikir.

Oh! James tahu!

"Sevy, kamar di asramamu kan cuma berisi dua orang... teman sekamarmu ada di sana tidak?"

"Ada!"

James pakai Legilimens untuk melihat isi pikiran Severus. "Kamu bohong, Sev! Si Malfoy itu buktinya pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama yang lain, jadi kamu di kamar sendirian!"

"Orangnya akan kembali!"

"Setidaknya kita punya satu atau dua jam untuk bebas melakukan apapun di ranjangmu, Sev." James gendong Severus secara _bridal_ _style_ menuju asrama slytherin. Para penonton jadi berpikiran iya-iya, mengasihani Severus juga yang akan kehilangan masa gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Severus membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Potter yang masih tidur. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya untuk bangun—tapi tidak bisa. Masih terasa sakit. James kasar sekali waktu itu.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya membuat Severus malu.

"Sevy sayang, kamu juga sudah bangun? _Good morning_."

"Ini bukan pagi, Potter." Balas Severus jutek.

James terkekeh, sebelum mencium bibir manis itu. Ia tidak mau melepas ciuman itu jika saja pintu kamar terbuka—dan langsung tertutup lagi dengan sangat kencang. Kalau tidak salah itu si Nott?

"Sev, maaf ya..."

"Setelah melakukan itu semua, kau baru minta maaf?! Penyesalan memang datang terlambat, Potter."

"Aku minta maaf bukan karena merampas masa gadismu..."

"Aku bukan perempuan, Potter! Berhenti memakai kata-kata seperti itu!"

"...tapi karena aku lupa merapalkan mantra kontrasepsi."

 **End.**

Oneshoot! Yeiy! Gak ada kuliah! Yeiy! dan untung tes otk dipindah minggu depan~ :3


End file.
